Flower
by Sei Sakurazuka
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada ha muerto a manos de los Millefiore. Todos sus guardianes sienten la perdida en el fondo de su corazón, pero hay alguien cuyo corazón murió a la par del Décimo. ¿Podrán las nubes disiparse del corazón de Hibari?


**Holaaaaaaaaa~! Acá vuelvo, escribiendo otro fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pero que creen? Ahora no es precisamente de mi pareja favorita (D18 = DinoxHibari), sino que vengo con una nueva propuesta! xD debo admitirlo, que antes no pensaba que quedaran tan bien, pero ahora incluso me parecen una pareja muy tierna! Hablo del 1827 (HibarixTsuna)! Además, este fic va dedicado a mi querido Squalo :3 porque a ella le gusta esa pareja uwú no entiende que Hibari es de Dino (?)! En fin, por favor disfrútenlo, y dejen reviews, sí? Vedali presto~!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Flower**

¿El invierno estaba llegando?

Hibari Kyoya no se dio cuenta hasta entonces.

Descalzo, abandonó la terraza en la que hacía unos segundos estaba parado, para comenzar a caminar sobre la nieve. La helada sensación en la planta de sus pies lo hizo fruncir el seño, pero aún así no se detuvo. Continuó caminando lentamente por el congelado sendero, buscando alejarse de aquel lugar. El aroma del incienso le daba dolor de cabeza, y ahora lo que necesitaba era pensar. Su fiel avecilla comenzó a volar a su lado, como si intentara en vano con sus pequeñas alas disipar la melancolía de su amo.

Siguió caminando, hasta que sintió sus pies entumidos y tuvo que detenerse, sentándose en aquel inmenso colchón blanco, bajo los restos de lo que algunas semanas antes había sido un imponente roble.

Pero todo se marchita. Todo, sin importar que tan hermoso, o que tan fuerte sea, llega el momento en el que debe perecer.

Todo, incluso él.

Tomó un puñado de nieve entre sus dedos, mirándole volverse agua ante la calidez de su mano. Su felicidad se había escapado tan fácil como aquellas gotas que ahora escurrían por su piel, e impedir que se marchara, había sido igual de imposible que retener la nieve derretida. Cerró sus ojos un instante, pronunciando su nombre con voz muda, la cual se perdió entre los sollozos que podían escucharse en toda la mansión. Se cubrió los oídos instintivamente. No quería escuchar el molesto sonido del llanto de esas dos mujeres. En especial porque su dolor, le hacía pensar en el suyo. Y aún así, no comprendía porque lloraban. Sin importar cuánto suplicaran, era imposible que él regresara. No podían recuperarlo ni con un mar de lágrimas. Él lo sabía perfectamente.

No abrió sus ojos sino hasta que sintió que comenzaba a nevar otra vez. Un atrevido copo se había posado en su nariz, arrancándole una dolorosa sonrisa. Ah… recuerdos. Odiaba recordar. Y también odiaba ver nevar. No tenía ningún problema personal contra el frío, pero la nieve, siempre le recordaba a sus llanto. Salada, y congelándolo todo. La vez que intentó detenerlo con sus manos, había sentido como esas cálidas mejillas se enfriaban gracias a ello. Desde entonces lo odiaba, y también a la nieve. Después de todo, los copos no eran más que lágrimas congeladas de la nube.

Y lo que más odiaba de recordar, es que le costaba mucho detenerse. Ahora estaba ahí, tirado en la nieve con un joven a su lado, cortesía de su memoria, que sonreía tontamente.

—_La nieve es hermosa, ¿no lo crees, Hibari-san?_

Sus labios se arrugaron en una extraña mueca, producto de la molestia y nostalgia que le provocaba recordar aquella voz. Cuando parpadeó una vez más, la ilusión de aquel muchacho había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba sentado un hombre con un mirada decidida y a la vez amable. Aquella persona era su jefe, su colega, y aunque le costara admitirlo, también era su amigo. Pero por encima de todo, ocupaba cierto lugar innombrable dentro de él. Estiró una mano en el aire, hacia aquel hombre imaginario, pero sus dedos solo se encontraron con la nada. Y es que sin importar cuánto intentara alcanzarla, aquella sonrisa caprichosa se había desvanecido para siempre.

—Kyo-san, ¿qué hace aquí?

La voz de Kusakabe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y enseguida le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Nadie estaba autorizado para irrumpir en la intimidad de su debilidad. Pero por aquella lealtad y tantos años de servicio, haría como si no hubiera sucedido. Kyoya bostezó, fingiendo que aquello que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, era simplemente debido al aburrimiento y se levantó, mirando al otro con desinterés.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No ves que estaba descansando?

— Lamento molestarlo… pero es hora.

Ah… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo ese árbol? Apenas y recordaba el porque se encontraba ahí. Se giró, mirando como en la misma terraza de antes, ahora estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera, mirándolo con esa expresión de gran pesar. Él sabía que ellos internamente le recriminaban el no estar rasgando las paredes por su dolor. Pero lo que ellos no comprendían era que el sufría, incluso quizás mucho más que ellos, pero de una manera mucho más silenciosa. Y también, más dolorosa.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, los guardianes debemos llevar el ataúd…—Le dijo casi en un susurro Yamamoto. Hibari finalmente había conseguido que esa sonrisa idiota desapareciera de su rostro. Pero no debía haber sido a ese precio.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió y haciendo un gesto de completa indiferencia, pasó a su lado, seguido por su mano derecha. Buscaban torturarlo seguramente. Pero ante todo, cómo alguna vez se lo había explicado Haneuma, tenía un deber como guardián de los Vongola. No le agradaba el hecho de saber que había alguien por encima suyo. Pero si se trataba de él, no era tan despreciable.

Caminó lentamente hacia el lugar indicado. Pero inconscientemente iba un poco más despacio de lo normal. Quería retrasar aquel encuentro, tanto como le fuera posible. Y es que finalmente, no podía enfrentarse a su realidad. Una realidad que comprendió muy tarde. Aunque ahora, eso ya no le importaba. Podía repetir una y otra vez aquel pecado imperdonable, y estaría de acuerdo con arder en el inferno que sabía merecía. Todo con tal de que él estuviera ahí, sonriéndole. Más incluso, muriendo, estaba convencido de que eso sería imposible. Las personas como él, al morir van a un lugar completamente distinto.

Los 6 guardianes se reunieron en la sala donde descansaba el cuerpo del Décimo, todos tenían un aspecto demacrado, a causa del llanto y la pérdida. Todos menos él. Seguía tan inexpresivo, tan fríamente perfecto; aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose. Pudo observar a su antiguo tutor, Dino, en una esquina. Tan viejo y el también había llorado, era de esperarse. Aquellas dos mujeres seguían sollozando, agravando el dolor en cabeza y pecho; simplemente quería gritarles que se callaran, pero ciertamente daban algo de lástima.

El momento que tanto había estado evadiendo, había llegado. Uno a uno, guardianes y amigos se acercaron a aquel cuerpo, mostrándole su aprecio, y deseándole un tranquilo descanso. Finalmente llegó su turno. Podía sentir como le temblaban las piernas, aunque en un movimiento tan sutil que era imperceptible para los demás. Impulsado por Haneuma, se acercó a aquella caja, cerrando sus ojos. Se le revolvía el estómago debido a los nervios, y se negaba a mirar lo que tenía delante. Después de todo, verlo con sus propios ojos lo haría mucho más real. Pero no pudo esquivarlo por mucho tiempo más y finalmente, lo vió.

Ahí, enfrente suyo, descansaba el cuerpo de Tsuna, con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios. Pero esa sonrisa no estaba llena de vida y calidez, como la acostumbrada por Sawada. Esa no era la sonrisa que a él le gustaba.

Alrededor de el Décimo, había muchísimas flores, adornando su ataúd; todas de un blanco impecable, que perfumaban el lugar, haciéndolo aún mucho más melancólico.

Ahora también odiaba las flores.

O más bien, las envidiaba.

Esas flores, tan comunes, tan insignificantes, ahora sostenían el cuerpo del ser más preciado para el Guardián de la Nube. No podía tolerarlo, quería destrozarlas todas y cada una, hasta que no quedara nada de ellas. Al menos, tal vez de esa manera podría aliviar un poco el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese preciso momento. Súbitamente deseó que si pudiera renacer, le gustaría ser una flor, acunada al lado de Tsunayoshi. Con mucho valor, elevó una de sus manos, llevándola al rostro del inerte Décimo Vongola, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Hibari incluso pudo notar como Gokudera y Ryohei estaban alerta, listos para lanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento. ¿Creerían que él era capaz de atentar contra Tsuna? Que idiotas. Pero al final de cuentas, siempre había sido así.

Desde que tenía memoria, odiaba las multitudes, y formar parte de los Guardianes no era la excepción. Siempre se encargó de manifestar cuánto le molestaban esas reuniones en la residencia Vongola, y es que aunque se hubiera acostumbrado de cierta manera a la presencia de aquellas personas, seguía despreciando el tener que considerarlos sus compañeros. Peleas; rivalidades. Detestaba a cada uno de esos sujetos, pero sobre todo a aquellos que estaban más cerca de él. ¿El herbívoro de cabello gris? Ese era al que más odiaba. ¿Quién se creía para hacerse llamar la mano derecha del Décimo? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía que estar más cerca que él? Nunca pudo tolerarlo. Pero la costumbre hace maravillas, dicen.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuántas veces se alejara, él siempre terminaba buscándolo.

En aquel entonces, para él, un hombre cuyo objetivo era siempre su propio bienestar, alguien sin nombre, la presencia de una persona como Tsuna era demasiado brillante. Quizás era por eso que intentaba apartarse a toda costa, antes de que terminara cegado por esa persona. Pero por más que lo intentó, fue en vano. Y termino siendo consumido por aquella luz.

Deslizó lentamente los dedos por la mejilla helada de Sawada, y sonrió levemente. Siempre había deseado poder tocarlo de esa manera, pero su propia agresividad se lo impedía. Llegó a pensar más de una ocasión el poseer al Vongola por la fuerza, pero sabía que aquello simplemente arruinaría lo que tanto anhelaba.

Por eso aceptó ayudarlo.  
Al principio no comprendía porque quiso dejar algo tan importante en manos de sus versiones más jóvenes. No tendrían oportunidad, el mundo quedaría en ruinas. Pero si algo le enseñó Tsunayoshi, fue el significado de la esperanza.

—_No existe algo similar a un mundo sin mañana…_

Aquellas palabras, fueron las últimas que pudo escucharle decir. Y las que nunca se le olvidarían. Sólo él podía decir algo tan triste como eso con una sonrisa.

Y ahora, era momento de dejarlo ir.  
Ni siquiera notó cuando Dino se acercó para hacerlo un lado y de esa manera preparar el ataúd para llevarlo al cementerio. Sólo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Chrome lo llamó delicadamente, para comenzar la procesión hacia el camposanto. En su mano se quedó el tacto de aquella nívea piel. Y en ese preciso instante, incluso resultaba doloroso.

La escolta conformada por los Varia se abrió paso, seguidos de cerca por los guardianes, que llevaban en hombros el ataúd del Décimo. De nuevo ese aroma tóxico le desgarraba los pulmones, ahora mezclado con la esencia de la muerte y la melancolía. Cada paso hacia la última morada de Tsuna, lo acercaba más a ese futuro sin él. No quería vivir en esa clase de mundo. No quería estar bajo esa clase de cielo. Se preguntaba si al menos, en esas noches de soledad, lo visitaría. Se rió de si mismo, ¿desde cuándo había empezado a pensar en cosas tan ridículas como esa? Los muertos, muertos están, y nada cambiaría eso. Debía repetírselo una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Pero incluso si estaba esperando un final sin sentido, si él se encontraba ahí, estaría bien. Eso bastaría para que estuviera bien.

Incluso si las nubes no pueden convertirse en flores.

Y en la soledad, las lágrimas se secaron, con la misma crueldad que las estaciones al marcharse. Todos tenían en mente la idea de venganza. De destruir aquello que rompió su amado cielo. Pero él seguía esperando. Sabía que tarde o temprano ellos llegarían, y su propio egoísmo se vería satisfecho. Por otro lado, era consciente de su situación. Sabía perfectamente que incluso si se aferraba a esos recuerdos, ni un dispositivo gigante, o un arma secreta, podría ayudarlo a regresar a aquel tiempo. Y se quedaría encerrado por siempre en aquella tristeza. Su única oportunidad era ayudar a aquellos jóvenes. Fuera un capricho, o una esperanza, debía arriesgarlo todo.

Y lo apostó todo sin dudar, al ver los ojos de la persona más querida para él, 10 años más joven.

Si pudiera tener enfrente a su propia juventud, le diría cuánto debía atesorar a aquel muchacho. Porque todos los días podrían parecer monótonos, incluso aburridos, y una siesta en la terraza del colegio no parecería mala idea. Pero nada se comparaba con la sensación de proteger a algo tan brillante.

Suspiró. Era algo que debía aprenderlo a su tiempo.

La tierra seguiría su curso, sin detenerse. Y todo seguiría siendo de la misma manera. La belleza, la agonía, incluso la muerte. Él cerró los ojos, y las estaciones se marcharon igualmente. Incluso en ese momento, la tristeza no desaparecería, pero… el mundo que tanto esperó, estaba comenzando a surgir.

Se acercó a Tsuna, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de admiración y temor. Claro, ese debilucho no era consiente de los sentimientos que el Guardián de la Nube había desarrollado unos años después. E incluso, era mejor de esa manera.

Un rápido movimiento, y el Décimo ya se encontraba contra la pared de la sala de entrenamientos. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, y ni siquiera el técnico idiota se daría cuenta. Era tan fácil, destrozarlo. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del cuello del menor, quien forcejeaba inútilmente por librarse de la amenaza que representaba Kyoya. Quería ver su reacción, ¿lloraría? ¿suplicaría? Increíblemente, la mano enguantada del chico se elevó, hacia su rostro.

—Todo va a estar bien, Hibari-san…

Ah… debía estar alucinando. Porque esa mirada era idéntica la del Vongola de esa época. Lágrimas. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado? Ya ni lo recordaba. Estaba finalmente en el borde de la tristeza. Era como un día nublado. El cielo volvía a estar junto a él. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos resbalaron por la garganta de Tsuna y pasaron a poseer aquel cuerpo. Rodeó al chico con sus brazos y sonrió.

Lo había encontrado.

Sostuvo a aquella criatura lo más cerca que pudo, y se quedó ahí un buen rato. Quería sentir esa respiración una vez más, hasta que ya no tuviera remedio. Estaba desbordándose el sentimiento que pensó prohibido. Entonces agradeció el haber poseído ese anillo alguna vez. Y sabía que cuando el turno de su versión 10 años más inexperta se presentara para apoyar a ese chico, cumpliría con su cometido sin fallas. Sabía que sin importar en que tiempo o espacio estuviera, moriría por él. Y volvería a hacerlo cuántas veces hicieran falta.

Si pudiera renacer, estaría a su lado.

Porque él era esa flor irremplazable.

* * *

**Y quedó! No pensé que me tardaría tanto! Escribir sobre esta pareja es un poco difícil, creo ewe sobre todo tratándolo desde el punto de vista de Kyoya que es más frío y eso. Bueno, sobre el título y el fic: Flower es el nuevo sencillo de mi cantante favorito, Gackt. Esta canción como pueden darse cuenta por el contenido de este escrito, es sobre alguien que perdió a su persona más amada. A su flor. Si tienen oportunidad, escuchen la canción, sé que no se arrepentirán! En fin, nos veremos pronto, a ver con que locura salgo XD**

**Por cierto, lean las traducciones que está haciendo Squalo, búsquenla bajo HibirdLovesNamimori! Son increíbles!**

**Cambio y fuera~!**


End file.
